Il craqua
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: C'est vrai qu'en y repensant bien, les combinaisons des pilotes sont particulièrement moulantes...


**Titre :** Il craqua.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.  
**Fandom :** Gundam Seed.**  
Disclaimer :** Mitsuo Fukuda est le responsable des Seed, Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino de la saga Gundam de manière générale (sans eux, qu'est-ce que je me serais ennuyée… !)**  
Perso et Pairing :** Athrun x Cagalli, Yzak (qui se serait volontiers abstenu).**  
Rating :** M (pour SERIEUX SOUS-ENTENDUS !)  
**Genre :** General, Romance, faute de mieux (« crack » et « porn » seraient plus exact).  
**Thème :** de la communiqué InsaneJournal "porn battle", Gundam SEED, Athrun/Cagalli, Amoral use of a cockpit. Non publié mais porn (gros sous-entendu).**  
Nombre de mots :** 557 mots.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Promis, je ne recommencerai plus T_T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il craqua

Athrun était un homme. C'était inscrit dans son patrimoine génétique, il avait tous les attributs qui allaient avec, tant au niveau du physique que du caractère, il s'intéressait à des activités masculines, il lui arrivait parfois de se figer en voyant les jambes découvertes d'une fille dans la rue, la mécanique était sa passion, le combat son métier. Il était un homme parce qu'il avait été conçu comme tel, parce qu'il était devenu comme la société désignait les hommes, et il se sentait homme du plus profond de son être.

Particulièrement en ce moment. Cagalli était devant lui. Une lueur menaçante dansait dans ses yeux. Athrun connaissait bien cet air-là : elle allait se battre avec ses tripes, faire payer au centuple les souffrances infligées à d'autres. Quand elle était comme ça, il ne fallait surtout pas la contrarier. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un poignard pour être dangereuse. Il était presque certain qu'elle y arriverait à mains nues.

Surtout, Cagalli était devant lui en combinaison de pilotage. Ces combinaisons moulantes qui n'épargnaient rien et laissaient bien peu de place à l'imagination. La couleur, peut-être. Et encore. Cagalli avait grandi comme elle était : à la dure, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, sautant certainement d'un sport à l'autre mais gagnant en finesse et en souplesse ce qu'elle ne pouvait gagner en discipline. Elle restait mince mais ses formes étaient généreuses, naturelles… alléchantes.

Et Athrun n'était qu'un homme, bordel.

Il respectait Cagalli, l'appréciait réellement car elle était intelligente et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Bien loin de l'image de princesse gâtée et superficielle qu'aimaient répandre les journaux. Elle savait ce que signifiait combattre avec un Gundam, n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, était physiquement capable de donner une raclée à un adversaire politique qui la critiquerait… Un sacré brin de femme. Une battante. Une gagnante. Une guerrière.

Il comprenait pourquoi certains, parmi les mécaniciens des armures mobiles, l'appelaient « l'Amazone ». Belle et dangereuse. Une rose avec toutes ses épines. Une créature qui était là uniquement pour abattre son courroux sur le profanateur. Son corps dégageait une volonté de fer, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de détermination, et le mélange des courbes féminines dans cette tenue symbole d'une activité masculine, la guerre…

Trop. C'était trop. Il craqua.

~ * ~

Yzak resta bloqué un long moment. Il en oublia quasiment de respirer. Ecoeuré, agacé, il coupa la communication radio. Il ne tenait pas à savoir tout ce qu'on pouvait faire dans un cockpit de Gundam. Oh que non.

Il activa une manette et son armure s'éleva dans les airs. Il les couvrirait. Pas longtemps, juste cinq ou dix minutes, le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient tous une guerre à mener et que le moment n'était pas à la fornication. Il le faisait parce que Athrun était un camarade d'armes et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, si lui se trouvait en difficulté. Parce que Yzak avait changé et qu'il reconnaissait qu'un travail d'équipe était primordial, peu importe sa fierté ou son opinion personnelle. Il le faisait aussi parce qu'un Gundam endommagé, immobile ou pris par l'ennemi, c'était une force de frappe en moins de leur côté. Certainement pas pour l'unique raison qu'il était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à moins de dix mètres de cette armure.

F I N


End file.
